User talk:Aberrant80/Archive01
THIS PAGE IS AN ARCHIVE AND SHOULD NOT BE EDITED Jun - Dec 2006 NPC's Can you reorganize Mhenlo, Cynn, Aidan and Eve, into the format of what you did with Devona? It would help if all articles are consistant. --Rapta 20:11, 20 June 2006 (CDT) :Yea, I'm currently in the process of doing that ;) Ab.Er.Rant 20:19, 20 June 2006 (CDT) About :"Guild Wars is simply eating up all my gaming time. My offline games are all gathering dust now. I can't bring myself to start up something other than GW, so I find those people who say GW is boring somewhat weird. I seem to always have something to do -- a long list of to-dos. A working life is definitely not conducive to getting a satisfying amount of gaming hours each day." It's like you're reading my mind O_O;; --Jamie 07:46, 22 June 2006 (CDT) :Heh, maybe I am... :P Your user page You have potential. Try to make something original and you might get to The List. It's a shame that no one bothers with creating something of their own anymore. ;) -- 04:25, 24 June 2006 (CDT) :Thanks, I'll try to work on it some more, still digging up stuffs on the more advanced wiki stuffs. :D --Ab.Er.Rant 00:15, 26 June 2006 (CDT) Skill Icons I'll just tell you what Gem told me when I was doing the Skill Icons. Gem wants the skill icons for the bosses left for him to do. And, when you're going over the icons, you should make sure that all the headings from the Style and Formatting page are there, even if you don't have anything to put under them. And, make sure that the Skills are in alphabetical order (Shouts go by their quotation mark instead of the first letter in the quote). Thanks in advance :)--Rapta 22:54, 24 June 2006 (CDT) :Oh yeah, and only the Elite skills of bosses should be tagged with (Elite) because it's the only place where it is relevant. So since we don't get to do bosses, just make sure that the monsters' elite skills don't have tags after them. Monster Skills should all have tags. --Rapta 22:57, 24 June 2006 (CDT) Elite flagging Check out Project:Style and formatting/Bestiary#Skills Used and Project talk:Community Portal#Skills on monsters/NPCs for the discussion on this, but pretty much don't flag elites for non-bosses. --Rainith 22:56, 24 June 2006 (CDT) :Ah, beat me to it. xD --Rapta 22:57, 24 June 2006 (CDT) Adding skill icons When you add the skill icons, could you please check at the same time that the article has the folowing things correctly: The skils are listed in alphabetical order, the article has all of the necessary headings (Description, Location, Skills Used, Items Dropped). Thanks. -- 03:14, 25 June 2006 (CDT) :Yeah, Rapta already told me about it. Ab.Er.Rant 03:24, 25 June 2006 (CDT) ::Is there any reason you skipped icons for Turtle Shell in articles such as Kappa (level 23)? -- Ledrug 19:40, 25 June 2006 (CDT) :::Those monster skills with no icons can be done with Blessing of the Kirin (Monster Skill). -- 00:10, 26 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Apparently, using the normal Skill icon template works too. --Ab.Er.Rant 00:15, 26 June 2006 (CDT) :::::It works if the monster icon has been uploaded with the name of that skill. It doesn't work on all monster skills unless someone has recently uploaded the monster image for all of their names. (Might be a good idea to do it) -- 00:17, 26 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::It's fine using the same way as the non-monster skills. I've been uploading the ones that I remember that use the same icon as Spectral Agony. Glint's Crystal Haze and such need to have images added, though. --Rapta 20:49, 28 June 2006 (CDT) On grammar Some nitpicking here: from one of your edits: "...an unidentified rune';' which can then be identified..." Are you sure about the semicolon (which you seem to always favor) instead of a comma? -- Ledrug 02:15, 28 June 2006 (CDT) :Hmm... a semicolon did seem better when I was editing it. But after re-reading, you're right, a comma's more appropriate. Thanks. Err... yea, I kinda like the semicolon XD --Ab.Er.Rant 02:23, 28 June 2006 (CDT) Broken redirect Hi there! While looking through , I found that User:Aberrant80/StyleRow is a broken redirect. As it's in your user space, I wanted to ask is it okay to mark the page for deletion? :Yeah, I'll mark it then. Forgot about it. --Ab.Er.Rant 22:35, 5 July 2006 (CDT) signature It's hard at first glance to correlate yoru username with your signature. Of course, once I pay attention, it is trivially obvious, but I have to think about it first to catch on. To reduce general confusion, can you simply sign your name as "Aberrant80" plus additional stuff after your name (necro icon etc)? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 08:10, 10 July 2006 (CDT) :but but.... but.... sob.... all rite all rite, there, happy? :P How do add the timestamp to my sig? It's kinda troublesome to have to type the whole sig template and then five ~ all the time. 09:38, 10 July 2006 (CDT) ::and my talk page link doesn't seem to work.... hmmm.... how about... this: 09:42, 10 July 2006 (CDT) :::You only need to write four slashes for your whole sig+date if you do the following: Go to your preferences and put in the 'Nickname' -field. Then check the 'Raw signatures' checkbox and save. Now you just need to type the four slashes and you get yoursig+date at the same time. -- 13:56, 10 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Cool! Thanks! Still doesn't explain why my "msg" link doesn't work... even though it works on the Sig page itself. Hmm... "User talk" doesn't seem to work for me... oh well, I'll get rid of it then. --Ab.Er.Rant @ User:Aberrant80 (msg) 19:44, 10 July 2006 (CDT) :::::Your talk link won't be linked if you post on your own talk page. — 130.58 (talk) (19:52, 10 July 2006 (CDT)) ::::::LOL, that would explain it.... hahahahah, silly me. Professions Lower case was correct — Skuld 06:10, 12 July 2006 (CDT) :lol, that was quick. I was considering this discussion (Project talk:Style and formatting#Capitalization) on profession capitalization. --Ab.Er.Rant @ User:Aberrant80 (msg) 06:12, 12 July 2006 (CDT) Skills Used Please don't change 'Skills U'sed' to 'Skills '''u'sed'. That would mean a change to ALL of the various monster and NPC articles and we don't want that. Now most of them use 'Skills 'U'sed' with a capital letter. -- 05:11, 13 July 2006 (CDT) :... great. All right... but won't it be kinda inconsistent? "Quests given" and "Quests involved in" is preferred over my capitalised version, and we have things like "Rare Crafting Materials available"... I'll stick to "Skills Used" then, and stick to "Quests Given" and "Quests Involved In" too. --Ab.Er.Rant @ User:Aberrant80 (msg) 05:14, 13 July 2006 (CDT) ::It wasn't good idea originally, but I wouldn't liek to change hundreds of articles, including all bosses, monsters and NPCs. If you want to, you could start with it. -- (talk) 05:16, 13 July 2006 (CDT) NPCs by organization Just a little question: Why did you remove several of the sub-categories of Category:NPCs by organization, for example Category:White Mantle? -- 05:57, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :I just got started :). I changed the categorization of NPC articles. Right now, I'm just breaking away the NPC category tree from the Bestiary category tree. I haven't gotten much response regarding my suggestions and such for the NPC guidelines so I just went ahead with what I did get. The organization NPCs are linked to from the organization article for now. The only category for NPCs that matter is the type, and probably the location. I could re-add the organization categories (better referred to with the more generic "group" imho), but I just didn't like the way it intersected with the bestiary and bosses categories, especially when it comes to the White Mantle and the Stone Summit. Sorry if I acted too early. --Ab.Er.Rant @ User:Aberrant80 (msg) 09:04, 14 July 2006 (CDT) ::I fully support all that you're doing. The documentation looks great too. =) --Rainith 16:07, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :::Thanks ^-^ --Ab.Er.Rant @ User:Aberrant80 (msg) 19:44, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :Ok, I've sort of reinstated the Organization category guidelines due to the difficulty in manually maintaining links from an organization page to NPCs belonging to them. I've also added a little exception rule for handling organizations with both friendly and hostile characters. --Ab.Er.Rant @ User:Aberrant80 (msg) 01:54, 19 July 2006 (CDT) ::I see the task is in good hands with you. Thanks for the dedication. Most people would consider NPC categories a minor detail that's not worth spending more than a minute or two. -- 04:16, 19 July 2006 (CDT) :::Yea, since I'm pretty new to both wiki and game, I thought I'd start messing around with things that are easier to verify and that have less traffic and edit rates. Plus, less opinions equals less opposition to my styles... heheheh. --Ab.Er.Rant @ User:Aberrant80 (msg) 04:21, 19 July 2006 (CDT) ::::The Henchmen levels for Henches appearing as a boss in Borease Seabed and as Henchmen in the Jade Sea areas should be modified to "20...24". — [[User:Rapta|'''Rapta]] 19px (talk| ) 20:09, 19 July 2006 (CDT) NPCs by species You removed all entries from this category, and deleted it. May I ask where this was discussed and decided? Just curious. -- 08:24, 9 August 2006 (CDT) :Project talk:Style and formatting/NPCs. Had very little response. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 08:38, 9 August 2006 (CDT) Canthan heroes where did you move the stone pedistal lore info to? I assume you ddin't simply delete them. Also, for location I believe both Mission and Explorable should be mentioned, as opposed to just Explorable. o_O" -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 17:12, 17 July 2006 (CDT) :You think I would just delete them? lol, of course not. See Heroes of Cantha. For some reason, the link from the npc articles doesn't seem to reflect the fact that I created the new page. But I backed up my changes just in case I have to re-apply all of them. I'm not sure what you mean by both Mission and Explorable. I admit I haven't reached that point yet so I'll change whatever's necessary. Do you mean that these heroes appear in both the explorable and the mission location? --Ab.Er.Rant @ User:Aberrant80 (msg) 18:17, 17 July 2006 (CDT) ::Oh... my bad... :P I accidentally used Heroes Of Cantha instead... hehe. ::They appear both inside the mission (not the mission location) and in the explorable area when you revisit it. I would suggest sorting the heroes in order of induction, and for each of the hero article, explicitly mention "For their deeds that got them inducted, see blah". -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 19:20, 17 July 2006 (CDT) Thanks I'd like to thank you again for sorting the NPC and location categories. The amount of time you put into this is admirable. Thumbs up, and keep up the good work! -- 04:32, 27 July 2006 (CDT) :You should have some kind of shrine or something on your userpage, I'd kneel in front of it! You've put in an incredible amount of time and effort, I give you my thanks. --Xasxas256 04:43, 27 July 2006 (CDT) ::I... must... clean... up... categories... Can't... help... it.... Now I understand what getting addicted to the wiki is. I gotta play more and edit less! Must finish Factions before Nightfall comes around! --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 05:37, 27 July 2006 (CDT) :::Dude, this has been going on and on for weeks. Are you ever going to get tired of it? You seriously need to learn how to run a MediaWiki bot to do some of the work for you! -- 01:58, 21 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Err... ok... I'll try to figure out how a bot works then... --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 02:18, 21 August 2006 (CDT) :::::Have a look at Stabbot a bot used by Stabber for some time. The pages that he links to give you an introduction. If you get a bot running, make sure you register it with Gravewit first before doing some serious action. -- 02:50, 21 August 2006 (CDT) ::::::I think Tanaric is now the point man for that kind of stuff as he's on more often. I always though that we weren't using a bot because the current categories needed cleaning up, not just an automatic conversion. Of course Ab Er Rant would know far more about this than myself but I presumed that it would be difficult if not impossible to write code for a bot to do this because our current articles had inconsistant categories, missing cats, incorrect links to and from etc. I believe Stabber used her bot for fairly trivial edits whereas these are more involved and need some sort of human type thing to look at them, which is where Ab Er Rant has graciously stepped in! :P --Xasxas256 03:52, 21 August 2006 (CDT) ::::O.o thanks for already explaining what I had in mind =D Yea, it's mostly not so straightforward. I suppose I could come up with some algo for some of the common removals or replacements but I'd probably have to go through some of them manually again to double-check other stuff =P (PS: "aberrant" or "Aberrant" would be fine, you don't have to type so many spaces and caps, heh) --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 06:27, 21 August 2006 (CDT) :::::You need a few more indents (::::::) if you were replying to my post ^ ^ . Ok I'll go with Aberrant, it is much easier to type and I guess we'll have to wait a while longer before we can replace you with a robot! ;) Unlocks I used two of your unlock checklists on my Unlocks page, is that alright with you? — Amontillado (T/ ) 20:54, 2 August 2006 (CDT) :Sure :) --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:07, 2 August 2006 (CDT) SoC No point adding capture for things after the trainer and quest. The list is supposed to be useful, not a referance — Skuld 09:18, 6 August 2006 (CDT) :Oh... so... does that mean I should put the Capture above the trainer and quest or don't bother with capture at all? And uh, what's SoC? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 09:21, 6 August 2006 (CDT) ::He means "after" in terms of game location. If an Ascalon trainer has it, don't list someone in Snake Dance to capture it off of. An exception can be skills in Kryta and Maguuma, since you can skip those areas. --68.142.14.89 11:09, 6 August 2006 (CDT) :::It's not a "don't list" right? Skuld just said "no point", meaning it's not necessary. It's not actually mentioned that it's not to be done in the style guide. In fact, according to that guide as it is currently, the explanation for the Acquisition section actually does imply that the SoC list should be added. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 22:58, 9 August 2006 (CDT) :SoC -- (Talk) ( ) 09:36, 6 August 2006 (CDT) thanks just wanted to chime in and thank you for all the work you've been doing on the NPC data. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 00:43, 18 August 2006 (CDT) :thanks for your thanks ^-^ --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 00:44, 18 August 2006 (CDT) Notes Skills should have a heading named "notes," not "usage notes." --Fyren 23:24, 18 September 2006 (CDT) :Oops :P --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 00:41, 19 September 2006 (CDT) N/Me Midnight Solo You've played the variant I suggested. Am I off-base thinking it's easier and safer to play than the original build? When I play with Parasitic Bond and Conjure Nightmare, Sskai kills me about 4 in 10 times. When I use Vamp Bite and Empathy it's more like 2 in 10, and usually due to a botched pull or a Kraken Spawn wandering by. I'm curious if my experiences are unique to me, and I should just let Gcardinal add whatever variants he feels are worthy, or if the variant actually does legitimately improve ease of use and I should push the matter (add the variant to the wiki myself). ...From my perspective, it seems like he's discounting my suggestion because he wants the build to be difficult to use (to keep people from over farming?). It seems to me that the only variant suggestion he's added make the build harder to use. Remove MoR for damage; remove Ignorance for damage, use Suffering???! The use of Enfeebling Touch isn't a half bad idea if you don't need Ignorance, but otherwise I don't think there's really any room for the skill (and it's a poor substitute for Conjure Nightmare because of recharge). Meh, maybe I'm spending too much time on this, but I'd still like to read what you have to say about it. Tadzio 05:47, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :Hey, sorry for spamming your talk page but I just put this together and was wondering if you would have any thoughts about it. I haven't tested it yet and it's not complete (needs equipment and tactics, etc), so it's under my userpage. Tadzio 07:35, 20 September 2006 (CDT) ::No problem. It really looks pretty interesting. Where have you tested it on? Maybe I can find a mesmer friend to give it a go. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:39, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :::I have no farming friends, so I haven't tested it... I'm in a GvG guild and whenever they farm they do it alone. I'm probably going to have to make a Mesmer myself and harrass some people to test it. :/ I'll start one up and see if I can't get it tested over the weekend, maybe. If you get a chance to test it, let me know how it works out. If you know any casting Factions bosses that're easy isolate, try it out on them. Remember that Factions' Bosses cast times on skills are halved, so Broad Head Arrow will only even the playing field (get someone with good reflexes to play interrupter). :::I think some potential test targets would be: ::: Wiseroot Shatterstone ::: Wavecrest Stonebreak ::: Tarlok Evermind ::: Snapjaw Windshell ::: Seacrash, Elder Guardian ::: Chung, the Attuned ::: Bazzr Icewing ::: Chan the Dragon's Blood ::: Craw Stonereap ::: Ghial the Bone Dancer ::: Hargg Plaguebinder Use Ignorance first, then Signet of Midnight. ::: Konrru, Tainted Stone ::: Kyril Oathwarden ::: Lukrker Foulfist ::: Necromancer's Construct ::: Sourbeak Rotshell ::: Chkkr Brightclaw ::: Cho, Spirit Empath ::: Defiant Ancient Sseer ::: Flower Spiritgarden ::: Ritualist's Construct ::: Soulwhisper, Elder Guardian Do everything you can to keep him from casting Protective Was Kaolai. ::: Spiritroot Mossbeard ::: The Skill Eater ::: Tomton Spiriteater ::: Wagg Spiritspeak ::: Whispering Ritual Lord :::These suggestions are just based on wiki info... whether it's possible to pull and isolate any of them is unknown. Tadzio 08:09, 21 September 2006 (CDT) Style and Formatting Please don't remove the !--Categories below this line---> from the bestiary articles. They are there for a reason and was discussed, approved, and are a standard now in the Syntax. Thanks. — Gares 15:00, 19 October 2006 (CDT) :Oh ok... didn't know they were a standard. I just noticed that despite that comment line, you can still find people adding notes below it, lol. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:23, 19 October 2006 (CDT) ::Those are the ones for which there is no hope. Obviously some are still going to do it no matter what. Not everyone stops for redlights ;) — Gares 22:07, 19 October 2006 (CDT) Dang! I made up a couple of NPC articles today, I knew I'd stuff something up you'd have to correct, sorry! I noticed some of the changes you made didn't seem to be reflected on Project:Style and formatting/NPCs. It says to write the type (e.g. Collector or Merchant) in the Profession field of the BeastInfo Template and it also uses Category:Quest NPCs (Campaign Name). I presume your updates are correct, can you update Project:Style and formatting/NPCs on those two things? And if you happen to notice any other inaccuracies while you're there... Thanks mate. --Xasxas256 07:52, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :Yep, it's up-to-date. Is Clerk Arlon a merchant? I just visited Kamadan for a short while, haven't progressed much. He wasn't a merchant when I talked to him. He'll turn into a merchant later on? Sorry, feel free to re-edit. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 07:55, 28 October 2006 (CDT) ::Ha ha, I'm awesome! *cough* many apologies, can't read uugghh. You think the fact that I'd written some dialog for him would be a give away that he's not a merchant but anyway...Ok ignoring my incompetence at reading and inability to recognise simple cues, are we doing out quests like: Category:Quest NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Quest givers (Nightfall)? --Xasxas256 08:00, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :::No no don't answer that, I've worked it out. I think I'd better not touch the wiki until tomorrow! --Xasxas256 08:03, 28 October 2006 (CDT) Heya mate, can you scope out User_talk:Xasxas256#Categories and make sure I'm not talking rubbish! Cheers mate. --Xasxas256 21:54, 9 November 2006 (CST) The gods I'm a little curious as to how you figure the alignments of Dwayna, Grenth, and Balthazar (and am more than a little happy to find someone I can babble about this stuff to that does more than nod and smile). Grenth seems to me like he'd be NE or CE - Rits and Necros seem to be more chaotic than lawful to me, though I can see how water eles (who use mostly ice) would be lawful. And Balthazar - again, just me - looks more good than neutral... I think I may have found something about "the cleansing flames of Balthazar" somewhere or other, and the Zaishen actively help with Nightfall. I can certainly see the lawful bit, though - one look at the Zaishen proves that part. Dwayna, again, looks more chaotic than lawful - you can never predict the breeze :P And am I the only one who thinks there might be a connection between Lyssa and Olidmara, and Melandru and Ehlonna? --Armond Warblade (talk) 19:16, 19 November 2006 (CST) :Hi, glad you noticed it ^-^ Heh, I think you're mostly right about the inconsistencies you noted. I kinda whipped that section up real quick on a sudden unexplainable whim :P so I didn't analyze things enough I guess. Yep, Dwayna does feel more CG, especially now that I take her Air portfolio into account. I guess I thought of her in a stricter, guardian and protector sort of role. I thought of Grenth as the Lord of the Dead, being in charge of the eternal afterlife. Undeath would push him more towards neutrality or chaos I suppose but there was mention that Grenth was a god of truth and dedicated to unveiling illusions of beauty and mortality (or something like that), so I guess that kinda pushed me over to making him lawful. Hmm... come to think of it, being NE would still allow a sort twisted truth on the outlook of life... hmm... yeah. For Balthazar, I was a bit reluctant to give him LG, as personally, I don't believe that war and battles can ever be a good thing, so any god dedicated to war, battles, and such I automatically default to either LN or CN. But in the context of GW, I suppose Balthazar does seem to lean towards LG. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 02:28, 20 November 2006 (CST) ::Sorry it took me so long to get back to you. I think NE is a good choice for Grenth - he reminds me of Nerull in more ways than one >.< I guess I can see what you mean about Balthazar - he's not actively good, per se, but he's more good than neutral. (More "good" than "exalted", I suppose.) I guess he kinda reminds me of Altua from Complete Warrior. --Armond Warblade (talk) 22:45, 21 November 2006 (CST) ::: Maybe change Lyssa to Chaotic Neutral? After all, Mesmers focus on controlling the minds of others... Also, how about a list of Domains, in case people wanted to use them in thier games? --Carnival King 10:44, 1 January 2007 (CST) Can I simply copy your unlock table? :) Hi there! Writing just to ask you if I can copy your unlock tables to put it in my own personnal page? :) Corsaire 04:59, 4 December 2006 (CST) :Sure, just link back to me :P Some of them aren't very good though, I did them while learning about templates. Planned to improve them... but... got lazy. Let me know if you've got some ideas for improvement :D --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 05:03, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::Of course that I'll put a link on your page, don't want to get the credits for me! About the fact to improve it, I'll try to look about it, I'm still learning how to mage wiki's page, comment are easy, some others page too, but for what's left.. I'm still learning.. anyways, thanx a lot.. (I'll tell you when it'll be done.. ;) ) Corsaire 05:09, 4 December 2006 (CST) :::It's done.. you can see it here (a little bit upgraded). Thanx again.. Corsaire 07:47, 11 December 2006 (CST) ::::Nice! I'll err... "incorporate" some of your changes :P Now why didn't I think of formatting the table codes nicely like that... thx :) --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 00:48, 12 December 2006 (CST) ::::: You know, we can't think about everything: you summarize my (quite) big tables and it's more readable in yours.. ;) Corsaire 03:07, 12 December 2006 (CST) Zuwarah stub Hi, you've removed the stub tag on Zuwarah twice now. I don't think this article is complete enough for the stub to be taken off, as it is the article about the Nightfall Profession changer. There is much more available on the eqivalent Senji and Category:Profession Changers (Prophecies) articles. I'll leave it unstubbed for now though :) — Biscuits (talk ) 09:13, 6 December 2006 (CST) :Oops... --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 18:24, 6 December 2006 (CST) Explorable Areas You might want to take a look at User:Gares Redstorm/Sandbox#Style Guide for Explorable Areas because I know that this kinda stuff is your kinda thing! ;) --Xasxas256 16:27, 6 December 2006 (CST) :Oh.. ok. I was kinda basing them off the town/outpost article. I wonder if the professions and levels of NPCs are really necessary. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 18:23, 6 December 2006 (CST) ::Say it over there! :P :P :P It's only a proposal that Gares wrote up at the moment, it's still very much so open to suggestions. --Xasxas256 23:53, 6 December 2006 (CST) Subtle log barb of 84.163.197.34 Might be a better idea not to clutter a build talk page with that and instead add it to the users talk page or just put a link to the talk page and state that it reffers to the comment... if that were to turn into a heated discussion the buildspace would not be the place for it... and you know how some users get. just a suggestion =) --Midnight08 23:03, 18 December 2006 (CST) Cat Mastery As per the norm I'm having problems with categories, if it hasn't already been sorted out by the time you read this, could you look over Category talk:Candysmiths? It's not that I like annoying you, it's just that you're the cat master. The annoying you part is just a bonus! :P --Xasxas256 07:55, 23 December 2006 (CST) Moddok Crevice Bonus I noticed you edited how to complete the first suggestion. Even though that is an easy way to complete the suggestion, I think as an information site, guildwiki should only say what is mandatory. In the notes part I think would be a more proper place for the left side (waterfall path) suggestive way. Also, since the way you provided does not actually complete the suggestion, I think it is also faulty in that sense. --FloatingLakes 19:23, 24 December 2006 (CST) :"Should only say what is mandatory?" You mean it's not mandatory to head to the waterfall? Since they're going to do the bonus, they have to head to the waterfall anyway. And how is "Reach the dialog to trigger Dunkoro's 4th Suggestion" more complete? If you're referring to the popup confirmation of following the suggestion, I've seen both. When you avoid the path, you sometimes don't get an update, but sometimes, you get the update right away as soon as you turn and move away. But then again, if you really think that telling people to move a certain direction is wrong (although half the quests and missions are like that), then feel free to revert my edit, I was mainly just adding the part about Bayel's new behavior after an update. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:27, 24 December 2006 (CST) ::Well, yes, I do mean that is more complete because it is how the trigger for bonus works. Your reference to saying it updates as soon as u turn away is the 2nd suggestion triggering, when u reach the waterfall. I can run u around this mission in circles showing you where each bonus triggers and what fails each, that is why I wanted to be specific in saying what does what. Reaching the 4th suggestion dialog confirms that you have avoided the path dunkoro said not to go (however, it only means you did not kill an insect boss), so that is in fact, how to complete the suggestion. By all means say that it is easier and most likely intended to go the waterfall path, but it is not mandatory, which also helps to explain why it does not update immediately. --FloatingLakes 03:06, 25 December 2006 (CST) :::Hmm... yea, I understand what you're saying, but I did have it update immediately after I turn away. And I've not even reached the slope area yet, much less the waterfall. It's like, right away Dunkoro's suggestion, I turn away, and the popup updates straightaway that I've followed 1 of 4. I can't guarantee that I can get it to be that way, but I did get it that way. That's why I worded it the way I did. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 07:53, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::::This is a rather tricky bonus to label clearly. I did this mainly to stop people from screaming "DONT AGGRO THAT PATROL!, HIDE IN THE WATERFALL!" Later, by trying to find out the exact information, I seem to think I have found glitches in the ways suggestions trigger. Even though I do not reccommend traveling against the planned paths, I still think Guildwiki should have information about it. Perhaps suggestion 1 can trigger complete somewhere in the watery cavern that I overlooked, I wouldn't put it past GW. --FloatingLakes 08:09, 25 December 2006 (CST) Merry Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate. Just wanted to wish all the regular's i normally deal with here a happy holidays... --Midnight08 00:01, 25 December 2006 (CST) :lol, thx! Same to you, and a happy new year! --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 00:01, 25 December 2006 (CST) Armor categories If you're around could you answer a question for me? We are revising the armor style and formatting User:Bexor/Armor Project and one thing that came up was the category names for armor types. Basically (you can read the full discussion in the archive on the talk page) we were wondering if the use of upper case was correct or not. For example you have "Monk Luxon Armor", which is the name of an item right? But when you have the category "Luxon Armor", shouldn't it be "Luxon armor" seeing as it is a type, not a thing? - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 18:47, 5 January 2007 (CST) :Ooops, a bit late in responding. I agree with you. Since the category "Luxon armor" is basically referring to a group, lowercase is more in line with the naming convention we have around here. That "Luxon armor" is actually in plural form. Most, if not all, category names are in plural. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:27, 7 January 2007 (CST) ::That's okay, it's not too late at all. Thank you for confirming this. It will be implemented soon. :D - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 19:44, 7 January 2007 (CST)